Popping the Question
by katdemon1895
Summary: Harry's not the suavest of guys so its up to his girlfriend to pop the question


I don't own Harry Potter though i do own _Melinda's_, i might even use it in future fics  
The point of this is that i keep seeing Harry portrayed as either suddenly doing everything perfectly romantically speaking or being completely clueless, i find the clueless thing more believable and i have a hard time thinking that Harry would ever get the guts to actually propose so in this fic thet girls are taking charge. We begin with my favorite pairing in

CHAPTER ONE

At _Melinda's_ it was common to see loving couples sharing a meal together and for good reason. The restaurant, from its honey colored floors to the mahogany walls and tables, was spotlessly clean. Garlands and bouquets of beautiful flowers were placed in tasteful designs to bring not only beauty but also to fill the air with their scent and delicate lace edged every tablecloth. Each table had been placed so the couple would have (a little more) privacy. It was a place designed to be romantic without being cloying.

Fred had actually discovered it while dating a muggle girl and had recommended it to Harry and Hermione. Both had loved the food and the soothing atmosphere had helped them to forget those they had lost. They came at least once a week for dinner and often every other day for lunch.

"McGonagall asked me to be the DADA teacher again." Harry said absently as he picked at his spaghetti. Hermione smiled slightly,

"Is this the fifth or sixth time she's asked you?"

"Twelfth actually, I've started collecting the letters. I convinced Tonks to take my place this year. And how is it that you lost count? That's not like you Hermione." Harry looked at her face and noticed the dark rings under her eyes and frowned.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Hermione's eyes widened slightly and Harry noticed that she had been fiddling with something.

"Nothing!" Hermione squeaked and she tried to smooth her features, "What do you think of Remus running for Minister now that Scrimegour is gone?' Harry narrowed his eyes,

"I think Remus will be a much better minister than any we've had in the past and that you're trying to change the subject. What's the matter Hermione? You know you can talk to me about it." Hermione looked guilty and continued to fiddle with something in her hands,

"I know Harry; it's just that I've decided to do something that I never thought I would have to. I mean, this issue shouldn't have even come up!" she finished angrily. In her anger she didn't notice that she had dropped the thing that she had been fingering in her hands. But Harry had noticed and with reflexes that had only grown sharper over the years, he caught the tiny black velvet box. Hermione's face became white and then pink as he flipped it open. He raised one brow and looked at her. She mumbled something that he pretended not to hear.

"What was that Hermione?" he asked her again, clearly amused. She glared at him and sat up straighter. Then her expression softened and Harry was struck by how vulnerable she looked. Hermione never looked vulnerable. She was always strong, always there for him.

"Harry, will you marry me?" Hermione asked again, "Really, it's a fairly logical question. We've been dating for quite some time now and I know that you want a large family. You also haven't expressed any interest in anyone other than myself since Ginny...' she trailed off briefly and both of them were caught up in the memory of the young witch's death. Then Hermione cleared her throat and went on, "We get along well and, we love each other, and would you just stop looking at me like that and answer the question?" she finally finished. Harry cleared his throat,

"Well, it's just that I always thought this was the man's job." Hermione sent him a scathing glare.

"It is," she hissed, "But you weren't picking up on any of the hints and it's not like I'm getting any younger."

Harry looked down at the simple golden band that would represent so much. He closed the box with a sharp_ snap_ and his face became resolved.

"I'm sorry Hermione, but this just won't work." He began and his eyes widened as Hermione bit her lip and looked away, obviously trying not to look hurt.

"Come on," he grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of her seat. She gave him a surprised look,

"Harry, what are you doing?" she asked, her voice forced through the tears that she was trying to keep at bay.

"We're going to a jewelry shop where you'll pick out a ring you like." Hermione opened her mouth to protest, "Or I'll pick the gaudiest, most expensive thing there," she shut her mouth, "And then we'll come back and do this right." He finished and then looked back at her. She was gaping at him but as he pulled her down the street, a bright smile blooming on her face.

And they lived happily ever after

There it is and just to let everyone know, this is a series of one shots, that means that the next chapter has nothing to do with this chapter which was graciously betaed by my dear sister bob pharrot who i will cajol into writing somthing at some point

now please read and review!


End file.
